


Tobirama the not so Senju Senju

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hashirama is not the best big brother, Hiatus, M/M, Protective Siblings, Protective Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Tobirama Uchiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After his mother's death Tobirama finds out that he is not what he seems, Sage have mercy on them.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 29
Kudos: 229





	1. Letters

Tobirama had always known that he was different from the rest of his clan and not just in his appearance.

It had all become clear the day his mother died, he had her loved but she had been killed by a Nara.

He had gone to his room after the funeral to morn in private and after a couple of minutes, his eyes had started to burn he went to go wash his eyes out in the bathroom when he saw it.

His eyes were the same color but they had a black tome in them, it was the Sharingon he had seen it on the battlefield multiple times.

This was impossible he was a Senju the sworn Enemy of the Uchiha, not an Uchiha.

Okay, Tobirama calm down, my eyes are read so that should give me some coverage.

Did his mother cheat on his father? Their marriage was arranged, wasn't it?

Did she have someone before his father?

Some many questions and so little time, he decided to go to his Mother's private room.

He stands in front of the door, it seems to tower over him he opens the door slowly, no one was inside the room.

He closed the door behind him, he started to look around the room and after a while, he found a small box with his name on it.

He opened the lid and saw a couple of letters and a book with the Uchiha clan crest and under that was a Classic Uchiha outfit.

One of the letters had his name on it so he grabbed that first, he opened it and started to read.

Dear Tobirama

If you are reading this then I am dead, that's when this room opens for everyone.

I'm sorry but you are probably wondering why I didn't just give this letter to your father, well he isn't your father.

Butsuma does have a letter for you but this one is for your eyes only.

When I was younger I met an Uchiha named Kuro, he was kind and loving, I would have loved to marry him.

But my clan had other plans as you know, on a mission we met again that was the night you were conceived.

Your father was one of Tajima's top advisers but you are his only child, your father did know about you but he was killed by Butsuma.

You will one day have the Sharingon and that's what the book is for it's on how to train it.

I love you Tobirama don't forget that and don't stop loving your family.

Your Mother.

The next thing he grabbed was another letter in the box addressed to him.

Dear Tobirama

How do you start a letter like this?

Tobirama I am so sorry that I will never be there for you, that I will never get to see you smile, or help you when you cry.

I know I should have fought harder for your Mother but I don't have enough room on this page for regrets.

Tajima-San should have read the letter I left for him about you and I don't know what he is going to do.

Also always remember that you are my son, a child of the Uchiha you are my world.

In this box, I put an Uchiha robe and some presents form you for everything I'll miss.

I love you and you will always be able to find a home with the Uchiha, you have cosines there and Aunt's and Uncles who will take you in.

Your Father, Kuro

Tobirama couldn't breathe it felt like this world has fallen down around him to refile a whole new one.

He closed his eyes and opened them and started to memorize the papers and the box he grabbed it and took it to his room and put it in his sealed safe.


	2. Gifts

The day after his mother's death he found out that Uchiha Tajima had died to his father, he wondered if you knew in so way?

He had always been harsher on him than his brothers, even Hashirama but if he did why wasn't he dead yet?

Had Tajima had time to read his Father's letter before he died, did he know that he was more than a Senju?

So many questions and no answers.

He had gone through the box and he found the gift his father gave him they were sealed in a scroll.

\- A Fur Skin (He started to where it with his armor)

\- A picture of his father and mother when they were younger

\- Some Uchiha Jutsu

\- A Book of Uchiha folk tales

\- A Toy Dragon

\- Some Kuni and Shurhecan

He loved all of them, he would read the Folk tales before bed and he was able to use the Uchiha Jutsu easier than the Senju ones.

His senor abilities were a curse and a blessing, he could feel each of there deaths his Sharingon progressed quickly he was that two tomes.

But when Itama Died he ran he didn't know where he knew there would be hell to pay to form him father but just didn't want to stop.

He stopped at a small pond it was still, it was so he still he could see his face clearly.

His Sharingon was different it had a pinwheel design, there was nothing on this in his books.

Oh, shot he was bleeding from his eyes? Tears of blood streaming down his pale face, making rings in the water.

He cleaned his face and he wished he could run to his Uchiha family he wounder what they were like?

How many Cousins did he have, Uncles, Aunts... would they even like him, he was cold and didn't know how to express his feelings.

He had never killed an Uchiha for the stake of killing, he tried to only wound them what if one of them was that last bit of family he had on that side.

No, he had Hashirama and Toka, he had to protect them from his other family he was going to die wasn't he?

A moment of hesitation and he would die because the Uchiha were his family too, his brother would lose his last brother

Hashirama had always worried about his brother, he was pretty sure his brother was more then he seemed or let on.

He was always in his head looking out the window at nothing, his brother seemed bland of all emotions.

He knew that Tobirama trained the most and worked the most, it seemed he never let himself be a kid.

Tobirama had disappeared after Itama's funeral, he was probably training to kill the Uchiha... it was sad that his father had poisoned him so much.

If only he had noticed, he could have saved his brother, some times he wondered how many Uchiha he had killed they had stopped going on missions together a few years ago.

He was hanging out with an Uchiha, was he one of his Cousins? Uncles? He could he be to him?

There was another Uchiha with him, maybe his little brother.

He told his father the next time Hashirama was out they followed him, there were two Uchiha with him an no it was Tajima's brother who was the clan head right now.

They jumped out and clashed blades, Hashirama looked betrayed he had to work to keep his Sharingon form turning on.

Hashirama's sadness was a small price to pay for his safety.

It ended it a stalemate.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the year Tobirama has concluded that his brother is an Idiot with good luck, his brother had on more than one occasion walked in on him using his Sharigon and never got suspicious of him being part Uchiha.

He knew that is brother thought that he was too quick to draw his sword and killed to easily, he had to make sure that Butsuma didn't look into his kills because he as never killed an Uchiha.

Sometimes he wondered what the Uchiha thought of him have any of them found his father's letter?

This all went through his head as he sat at Kitchen table his clan head was drinking and Hashirama just looked like he was falling asleep while his father went off about the Uchiha.

Butsuma looked at before saying "You know when I killed that *hick* Tajima he said that belong with the Uchiha"

That got Hashirama's attention he looked at Tobirama confused.

After that Butsuma didn't say anything else about him for the rest of that night, but the next morning Hashirama came into his room to ask about what their father said.

Should Tobirama tell him, tell him that there only haft brothers and that he hates Butsuma?

He probably shouldn't at least while Butsuma is Clan Head, so he just says he has no idea what he was talking about.

(Madara)

A couple of months have gone by since his Uncle died and right now he was going through his father's letter when he saw one from Kuro.

Kuro had been like an Uncle to him, he had been his father's best friend since childhood and had seemed to fawn over him and his brothers.

He never married or had kids of his own but he worked with them a lot, he trained them and babysat them.

Looking back at his memories of the man he always saw a hint of sadness in him, maybe he had a child who died?

He started to read through his father's letter with Kuro they were funny, Kuro seemed to always get a rise out of him.

The last letter was thicker than the rest of them more pages, he knew to form the dates that Kuro's death was approaching.

He opened the last envelope and a couple of images fell out, he picked up the first one it showed a young girl with white hair and red eyes?

She was smiling and was holding Kuro's hand, Kuro looked the same age as her and he had a big smile on his face.

The next image had an older Kuro with his arm around the waist of the girl form the last image she was older too and she was holding a baby with white hair and red eyes.

He turned the photos around and read on the first, Me and Kuro!

The second one said, Me, Kuro, and baby Tobirama!

What the- he saw a note on the bottom that read Look at my baby Taji!

He grabbed the letter and started to read,

Dear Taji

So I have a son!

You know how I and Soka loved each other and you also know that Teme Butsuma got married to her.

Well, we met on a mission and a few weeks later we found out that she was pregnant.

Butsuma had been away for a few months and there was no way this baby wasn't mine.

If Soka dies or when he turned 13 she will give him a box that tells him (I put some gifts in there too)

Before Tobirama was born we said that if he was born with Soka's coloring he would stay with the Senju but he looked to Uchiha he would be sent to us.

Also if your reading this me and Soka are dead, keep going and kill that Butsuma for me.

Form Kuro!

"IZUNA!"


	4. Battle Feild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys really like this story! thank you all! all I'm going camping for the next two days so I'll upload again on Sunday.

Izuna was surprised to hear that Tobirama was part Uchiha, no that was an understatement he was... he didn't think there was a word that properly described how shocked he was.

His rival, the man he tried to kill on multiple occasions was haft Uchiha... he walked over to the coy pond and threw himself in.

"WHAT THE- AHHHHHH" Izuna was not throwing a tantrum in the coy pond.

After that, he and Madara sat down and started to talk about there game plan too?

"Should we take Tobirama out of his natural habitat?" asked Izuna

Madara gave him a deadpan look and said

"The Uchiha clan compound is his 'natural habit' plus Hashirama is a buffoon who probably never realized who his brother was!"

"Shouldn't you talk to your council about this?"

"Your right! We need to know who's remaining family is!"

Izuna facepalmed at that,

"No! I mean like who has he killed? Do they what vengeance?"

"Your right and we need to make a plan, we might need to use force but he'll come home!"

(The Battlefield a few days later)

Madara was surveying the battlefield and there he was standing there next to Hashirama, he smiled at him and the Buffon through he was smiling at him.

"Madara, pleas we are both the heads of our clans let's talk!"

Right now Madara's eyes and most of the clans were on Tobirama and Tobirama knew, he looked mildly concerned which meant he was very concerned.

They played the battle like normal but Tobirama was always looking around when he could.

Suddenly Madara gave the sign and everyone jump back from there fight Izuna kicked Tobirama as the Uchiha surrounded him, Izuna stretched a hand out to Tobirama.

Izuna smiled and said

"Come home Tobirama"

Tobirama put his hand out and then stopped, Madara put his hand out next and was followed by the rest of the Uchiha.

(Tobirama)

He was surrounded but he felt no hate or animosity, he felt like he was being torn in haft one haft was yelling to escape kill as many as you can while the other wanted him to take the Uchiha's hand.

He put his hand out a bit farther and Izuna followed by Madara grabbed it.

He realized that over the years he had never truly thought of himself as an Uchiha, yes that titled was attached to his name but that wasn't him.

But he was not Senju Tobirama nor was he Uchiha Tobirama, he was a mix the first of him clan, he had never felt complete with the Senju but would he feel complete with the Uchiha?

Who was he? He was an Uchiha living among Senju, something from a horrible clan but were they Horrible or just a product of there time like the Senju?

They killed each other's family for what, that wouldn't bring them back...

Butsuma would have said he was worthless a curse to the Senju, Hashirama... what would Hashirama think?

Would he hate him?! He was on his feet now, was Hashirama calling him?

He couldn't all he knew right was nothing, that he liked the feeling of the Uchiha fire it matched his Chakra that felt like a hot spring in winter.


	5. The Home of The Uchiha

The gates of the Uchiha compound opened in front of him he heard cheers from the Uchiha Civilians, Madara came up behind him and started talking

"Hey sorry for putting a Genjutsu on you, we just needed to make sure that you came back with us"

"What?"

"I know it's wrong but I wasn't a mind control Genjutsu no it was just a one they loosened your self-control"

Tobirama felt a wave of anger this choice wasn't even his own!? His mind was foggy.

Madara grabbed his hand and smiled

"You really do look like him!"

"Who?" asked Tobirama confused

Izuna ran up behind them and said

"Kuro-San of course your dad!"

"You knew him?"

"Yeah he was like an uncle to us, he told us stories of when he was younger!"

"He always knew how to get a rise out our dad and loved to spoil us"  
"Oh, Madara do you remember he taught us our first Tyjutsu stance!"

"He also spoiled us and that's Izuna ended up like a this entitled brat you know today"

"MADARA!" yelled Izuna

He never knew his father but he sounded nice, he would have liked to grow up with a dad you loved him.

A little boy ran out he had curly black hair and dark happy eyes

"HI HI HI I'M KAGAMI AND YOU'RE MY UNCLE! WOW, YOUR EYES ARE COOL AND YOUR HAIR!"

Madara smiled down at the kid, Izuna winked at him

"Do you have any other family?"

Kagami looked down at the ground

"Only my cousin Obito"

Izuna smiled

"How is Madara's favorite doing?"

"I do not play favorites," Said Madara looking away

"Speak of the devil," said Kagami

"GASP, KAGAMI WHO THOUGHT YOU THAT" yelled Izuna

As a small boy ran into their small group and said

"So your Tobirama nice to meet ya!"

They turned a corner and there was the Uchiha main house.

Most of the other Uchiha had left by now so it was only him, the Uchiha brothers, and his nephews.

Izuna opened the door and Obito and Kagami dragged him in, Madara seemed happy.

Madara showed him around the large home and evenly at a couple of rooms.

"You have your own bathroom, bedroom, and a private room to do whatever you want in"

"What your size so we can get you some new everything?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sorry for the lack of updates, well that was because I GOT A BETA! SAY HIIIII!

It was the morning after Tobirama had arrived at the Uchiha compound, and as his tired eyes opened on his comfy bed he had slept on, he felt at home in this strange place.

He looked out the window and saw the sunrise over the trees, rays dancing around his room as he sat up.

As his feet hit the cold wood floor he heard movement outside his room. He got to his feet to see Izuna standing outside with a basket of clothes.

“Good Morning Tobirama! How was your sleep?”  
“It was fine Izuna… How was yours?”  
“Good. Anyway, I have your new clothes in this basket and a welcome gift.”

Izuna handed him a small box with white paper wrapping that had little blue hearts on it and a blue ribbon.

He opened it slowly and saw his former head guard but with the Uchiha clan symbol instead of the Senju.

Tobirama didn’t know how he felt about it. Izuna had obviously put thought into this gift but it did feel kinda quick like he was just going to forget the Senju.

But he smiled to be polite, he would need something to keep his hair out of his face while he was with the Uchiha.

Under that was something he hadn’t expected to find: a picture of a man in there, he had a fluffy thing over his shoulder attached to his armor. It was the same fluffy thing that he wore. 

“That’s Kuro when he was 15, he got the fluffy thing from… he said a wolf.”

Tobirama laughed at that, his mother was widely known as the Wolf of the Senju.

“Izuna, you probably don’t know this, but my mother in her fighting years was known as the Wolf of the Senju.”

Izuna looked down at the ground and started laughing so loud he probably woke the whole Uchiha clan.

In fact, he woke Madara. He walked outside of his room and looked like he was dead and being brought back by Edo Tensai and had been through a couple of wars.

“What the hell are you laughing so hard at and at this ungodly hour?”

It was 10:00, it was not an “Ungodly Hour”.

Izuna started “Did you know that Tobirama’s mom was known as the Wolf Of The Senju clan?”

Madara facepalmed before saying “It’s too early for Kuro’s idiocy”.

He turned and walked back into his bedroom.

“Is he normally like that in the mornings?”

“Yep, want to get some breakfast?”


	7. Chapter 7

Hashirama was not okay; his last little brother had left him; so he was tearing up Tobirama’s room looking for clues.

And there was nothing, no clues that would lead to why his brother would leave with the Uchiha.

He looked around. You couldn’t tell that this place had once been a bedroom.

“Hashirama…” His brother’s voice was full of fond exasperation, his lips were curled into a warm smile, the red mark on his check turning up.

Mito walked in and a look of shock passed over her face before she schooled it into a look of concern.

“Hashirama…” Asked Mito, her voice full of worry for him.

“Not a clue… there’s nothing, Mito.”

Mito took a wary look around before she saw a scroll on the ground, she picked it up and unrolled it.

“Hashirama, come out of that mess, let’s go to the living room.”

As they walked Mito slowly worked on breaking the seal. As they sat down Hashirama put his head in his hands and started crying.

After a few hours of just sitting there, Hashirama looked up and asked,

“What is that?”

“It’s Tobirama safe, we’ll look for clues in there.”

She laid it out on the table before there was a puff of smoke, and suddenly there was another box and another scroll.

Hashirama grabbed the box and opened it. Inside there were some well-worn letters and an Uchiha robe.

He picked up the letter and recognized his mother’s handwriting, 

As he read his heart sank lower than it already had. His mother had… she wasn’t, she wouldn't, not to their father, she loved him?

He grabbed the second letter, and this one was worse, it was about the man his mother cheated on his father with for no reason.

Hashirama put the letters back in the book and threw them in the fire. He grabbed the other scroll and after reading that letter he threw it in the fire too with everything inside.

Mito didn’t know what had happened to her husband but she didn’t like the man who replaced him.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks since Tobirama had moved into the Uchiha compound and the whole clan had welcomed him with open arms.

He had asked Madara about the weird thing that happens when his eyes turn into Pinwheels.

Madara had asked him when that happened. Tobirama told him after Itama’s funeral, and then Madara asked him if he had killed Itama.

Tobriama had said no very calmly and did not almost hit Madara, but he had sensed it. He had been the first one on the scene, but he hadn’t been fast enough to save him.

Madara had told him that the Pinwheel meant he had activated the Mangekyou Sharingan. He hadn’t used any of the abilities because he never used his Sharingan in battle if he didn’t have to. 

Tobirama loved his nephews. Kagami loved to make s'mores and Obito had become a kind of Mom to Kagami because he did a lot of the duties a Mom would normally fulfill, like comforting the child, training the child on the basics.

Tobriama had gone to his father’s house to see if he wanted to move in, and he found another letter for him.

This one was telling him about the house and if he was here how his life would likely be for now on.

After that he bought a nice box to put anything he found on his father, he was 17 now and this made him feel even more at home.

The Uchiha clothes were comfy and he liked them.

Izuna had asked him to help him to throw Madara in the koi pond, Tobirama had obliged and after that, they spent a good half an hour running form a steaming Madara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got things sorted with my beta, also I love comments so, if you have a question then I’ll reply.


	9. Chapter 9

A knock rang out through the house. Izuna jumped down from his perch and ran, his small hand flinging open the door.

“Hello kids!” said a man. He had long black hair but you couldn't see that because the fluff wrapped around his neck hid the bun.

He wore the typical Uchiha clothing along with the little boy tucked in his arms. Madara had never seen this boy before.

He was pale and had shaggy white hair. Izuna trailed behind him and the boy looked at the other Kuro’s shoulder, his red-eyes looking at them suspiciously.

Izuna smiled at him before starting to try to talk to the boy. Kuro smiled down at him.

Madara followed at a distance, just watching hoping to glimpse his eyes one more time. His father walked out of his office when he saw Kuro standing there with the boy, his face lit up with hope.

“You did it?” 

“That fool Butsuma is dead, on my way back I found Tobirama.”

His father stepped forward and hugged the shorter man, the boy turned his head and looked at his father.

“He looks just like her.” His father was happy?

The two men walked out of the room, with hope in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an alternative timeline, tell me if you want more or if you want it to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few days since the red-eyed boy arrived and Izuna hadn’t seen him since he was looking in all the normal places kids hung out but he couldn't find him.

He had asked his father after, who said that the red-eyed boy was named Tobirama and that he was Kuro’s son!

His father had tried to stop him but he was out the door before his father could open his mouth.

Izuna opened Kuro’s door to see Kuro reading a book to a sleeping Tobirama, he was cuddled in his arms.

He could hear his soft snoring from here, he quieted but he already woken the boy.

“Izuna?” Kuro asked 

“Hi Kuro” I felt sheepish for waking up the boy.

“Tobirama would you mind if Izuna came and sat with us?” Kuro said looking down at the boy who was now sitting in his lap, that helped Izuna realize how small he was.

Tobirama looked at him and then back the Kuro before saying in a small voice  
“No, he can come.”

Kuro nodded at him and Izuna walked over and sat next to him, Kuro started to read one of the many books of Uchiha folk tales.

When he woke up it was dark outside and he was under a warm fur blanket, Tobirama was curled up with him.

Their heads were next to each other but Izuna had his arms around Tobirama, Tobirama’s arms were laying just in front of his chest.

Izuna looked around and saw Madara curled up on an armchair with a fur, he looked jealous at him, and Izuna knew why.

He pretended he didn’t see that and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr!https://www.tumblr.com/blog/weepingqueenpost,


	11. Chapter 11

It was Tobirama's first Halloween and Kuro was so excited for his baby! He had dressed him up as a little werewolf and it was the cutest thing ever! 

Taji had shown up with his kids and they started to make their rounds, Madara and Izuna were both trying to impress Tobirama.

“He has them wrapped around his finger,” said Tajima, looking irritated. 

I smiled at him, he put my hands on his shoulders and smiled at me.

“I hate you, Kuro” He sounded so tired. 

“Sure you do, Taji” I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He grumbled something under his breath, Tobirama looked back at me and I waved at him.

Madara grabbed his hand and they ran to the next house.

Later they found that Tobirama had only had candy once, his favorite was gummies.

“Here Tobi, you can have my gummies!” said Izuna. (Who hates gummies)

Madara sat still, he loved gummies, Izuna normally gave him his gummies.

“Tobi have my gummies too,” said Madara. He felt sad but he couldn't let his brother stage him.

And that’s how Tobirama’s first halloween went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> Say hi to by Beta too, she'll be reading this time


End file.
